Ichigo Kurosaki (LastationLover)
Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) is a Human with Fullbringer powers, and the son of Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki. Formerly a Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo lost these abilities after only a brief tenure with them, and developed a Fullbring. He is one of several members of the group Mistri, and, despite living in Karakura Town, frequently commutes to Yasuraka Town to handle business with the organization. Appearance Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky, honey-blonde hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He likes to wear tight clothes, and has a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15 because his name is a homonym for the number. Due to the training and battles he endured during his brief time as a Shinigami, Ichigo has become notably more muscular. Personality When he was younger, Ichigo considered his mother to be the center of his world, always smiling when he was with Masaki and regularly holding her hand. Despite crying whenever he lost in a match at the dojo he attended, Ichigo started to smile again as soon as he saw Masaki when she came to pick him up. At a very young age, Ichigo heard his father saying his name means "to protect one thing," which instilled in him a desire to protect his mother. When his sisters were born, he began attending a dojo for the sake of protecting them. Since then, the number of people he wishes to protect has continued to grow, causing Ichigo to risk his life to protect both the people close to him and complete strangers. As a teenager, Ichigo is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Ichigo himself has acknowledged, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. He coldly refers to his teachers as "instructors". He is genuinely compassionate and empathetic towards others, promising to bring a Plus flowers and a toy plane, or soothing others when they become upset. Ichigo is a capable student, ranked 23rd in his year at school, who studies regularly and does not neglect his schoolwork. He works as hard as he does to overcome the misconceptions many have about him based on his hair color and fighting. Ichigo hates fortune telling, horoscopes, feng shui, psychics, and anyone whose trade involves taking money from people for things they cannot see. He has difficulty remembering people's faces and names. Ichigo becomes extremely shy and uncomfortable around nude or immodestly dressed women. Ichigo is often disrespectful when talking to those older than himself, often referring to the elderly, such as the Captain Commander as "gramps" and referring to several of the Shinigami captains by their given names without using honorifics. When it comes to fighting, Ichigo has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the cruel actions of his opponent, more often than not enacting an ironic yet meaningful punishment on those who have earned his ire. He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, sometimes attacking without warning. Ichigo has a strong desire to win his fights, but in what he views as a legitimate manner. Ichigo's resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede his fighting prowess, and goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he loses a major battle or lets a friend down. Ichigo despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies. He is disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies, and expresses anger towards those who go as far as attacking their own allies, stating he cannot forgive those who murder their own comrades. History Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Ichigo is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school, Ichigo's grades are almost always near the top, despite his work as a Substitute Shinigami. Aside from that, Ichigo can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Ichigo's Human body is in top form. Ichigo has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Ichigo is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He effortlessly defeats multiple bullies and gangsters on a regular basis, and is a better martial artist than Tatsuki Arisawa, who is ranked the second strongest girl in all of Japan despite her fighting with a broken arm. He effortlessly knocked out three lieutenants in rapid succession, while bare-handed, with a single strike each. While he has stopped training, constant attacks from bullies and his father keep his skills fresh. Expert Shield Wielder: Moonshadow, despite being Ichigo's primary weapon, is unorthodox; it possesses no cutting power on its own, and is a purely defensive weapon, as one would expect of the tsuba of a sword. Because of this, Ichigo, who had more experience with a sword as his weapon, had to adapt to using Moonshadow. Using his Fullbring, Ichigo's style can be described as a patient one; he makes use of Moonshadow's durability to constantly defend from the strikes of his opponents, all the while watching and waiting for an opening in which he will strike using an alternative method of combat; physical force or the use of the energy blast created by Moonshadow itself. While it does possess no cutting ability, Moonshadow is useful as a bludgeoning tool, and Ichigo is more than capable of making quick and effective strikes to his opponent that stun them, or, with enough force, can break bones. Ichigo has also shown himself capable of smacking his opponent with Moonshadow, opening their defences for a follow-up attack, and he can also use the weapon to deflect incoming projectiles. Spiritual Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Ever since he was a young child, Ichigo has had a remarkable amount of spiritual awareness, due to his innate spiritual power. Even as a child, Ichigo could see Pluses, and Shinigami and Hollows in his teenage years, in a fully defined form, as opposed to just an outline. Like any user of spiritual energy, Ichigo is capable of sensing the spirit energies of other individuals, even from a distance. Ichigo is also capable of advanced spiritual sensing techniques, such as using spirit ribbons to find the location of an individual. Soul Manipulation: The primary ability of a Fullbringer is the ability to pull on the Souls of matter; firmly classifying them as a being closer to Hollow than Human. Everything, even rudimentary objects such as lampposts and chairs possess a soul, however small. Using his unique Fullbring abilities, Ichigo is capable of "pulling" on the soul of the object in question, bending it to his will and changing the object's movement or even altering its form. Ichigo, for example, can pull on the soul of water, allowing him to walk across the surface, or the soul of the air, granting him the ability to jump in mid-air. This technique has many, near limitless applications, essentially giving Ichigo numerous ways of fighting through using his own surroundings. Because this technique is used with his physical body, Ichigo had to undergo a degree of physical training to minimize the strain placed on his body. Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light"): As Ichigo has long since gained mastery of the use of his Fullbring, his feet emit a flickering Bringer Light, which indicates he is preparing for his next high-speed movement. Using Bringer Light, Ichigo can draw on the souls of concrete and solid air in order to propel himself higher and at faster speeds, or even draw on the soul of water, allowing him to move across its surface without falling through. The speed at which Ichigo can move defies the limits of the human body, capable of moving at speeds so fast he creates after-images that distract the opponent, and can move behind a target faster than blinking to gain the upperhand with a surprise attack. Ichigo has even been showing incorporating Bringer Light into his combat-style, focusing the power entirely on one limb to increase its speed and force; landing a much faster blow with a much greater impact. High Spiritual Power: Even before gaining Shinigami abilities, Ichigo has always possessed a vast amount of spiritual energy; the amount Ichigo has is strong enough to constantly leak from his body, making stealth impossible. As a young child, this is what allowed for his spiritual awareness, but it also made him a target for Hollows, which his mother, Masaki, would protect him from with her own Quincy powers. Despite having lost his Shinigami powers, Ichigo's Fullbring training has since restored his spiritual energy, and his energy is comparable to that of the average Captain, despite being just a Human. Ichigo's spirit energy is a bright gold in colour. Fullbring Moonshadow (ムーンシャドー Mūnshadō): Using Fullbring, Ichigo is capable of pulling on the soul of the Substitute Shinigami Badge he obtained from Soul Society, causing it to release black reiatsu in the shape of the tsuba of his former Zanpakutō. Like a tsuba, the weapon is used primarily for defense, particularly to block attacks, and it has absolutely no cutting power. Despite it's frail appearance, Moonshadow is capable of absorbing the impact of opponents several times Ichigo's size, notably larger Hollows, while leaving Ichigo unharmed. Unlike what it's appearance would suggest, Moonshadow is not an overly large shuriken, and as such is not meant for throwing; in fact, release a physical hold on the badge causes the reiatsu comprising Moonshadow to dissipate. When Ichigo first unlocked his Fullbring, there was a limit to how long it could mantain it's form; around a few minutes. Further training gave Ichigo more control over the badge, and he has reached a point where he can use it indefinitely, as well as retract or extent the reiatsu tsuba as he pleases. Moonshadow is often compared to a Quincy weapon due to it's nature; Ichigo uses a physical object to create a spirit weapon, which then releases a projectile based attack. It is quite possible that, in addition to drawing on the remaining Hollow reiatsu, Moonshadow forms its basis by using Ichigo's Quincy abilities. :Tsukinowa (月輪 Moon Wheel): Using Moonshadow, Ichigo can unleash spinning, propeller-like blasts of black spiritual energy, outlined in red. By charging up this attack, the tsuba becomes bigger and more jagged, with six bars, before launching a larger blast. The attack is flawed, due to its inconsistent power. Its power is determined by the number of blades in it, six being the maximum. If fired in succession, the number of blades decrease, with the attack becoming more fragile with each one it loses. If the attack has anything less than three blades, it can be shattered with ease. Ichigo has concluded if he fires three shots in a row, he leaves himself wide open to attack. Due to it's nature, the energy blast released by Moonshadow can be compared to the Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows") used by the Quincy, and could in fact stem from his own Quincy power. Trivia * Ichigo's Fullbring, Moonshadow, bears the same name as a song from the album "Teaser and the Firecat", released by Cat Stevens. **Ichigo's Fullbring technique, Tsukinowa, gains its name from a Buddhist temple near Mount Atago in Ukyō-ku, Kyoto, Japan. *As credited by Tite Kubo, his theme music is "News from the front" by Bad Religion. *The number 15 on Ichigo's bedroom door is both a reference to his age and a pun on his name: ichi-go can be read to mean "one-five (一五)". *Ichigo claims his name comes from ichi for first prize and go for guardian angel, though his father told him his name means "he who protects." Using certain kanji (苺), Ichigo's name can mean "strawberry," which has led to several people remarking that his name is "cute", and the unfortunate nickname of "Berry-tan". Category:Male Category:Fullbringer Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Canon Characters Category:Former Shinigami Category:Quincy